Thousand Years of Rain Chap 1
by SilverChevalier
Summary: Kinda related to Twilight but it's my own version of romance between a human and a vampire a werewolf much later on . It might suck but please read! And since there weren't any genre for own story, i put it under the Twilight hope u understand


"I'm telling you! We should have turned right from that tree! But no, you just had to ignore what I said and thanks to you, we are lost now!" I shouted my voice, almost yelling because this was the third time we are lost in this dreadful wood.

"Just shut up, Raven. If it wasn't for me, you could have been killed by that demon. Not to mention that it was such a weak one," Kaze sighed and continued to walk in front of me.

"That's because you led us to the demon range area and if you haven't realized, there were about 50 demons. But I have to say, they were strong compare to the older days"

"Don't you mean _you_ are getting weaker?"

"Yeah, this is the thing. I don't know why Lord Yuki made me to work with you! You are not even my type"

"Well, you are not my type either," Kaze stopped walking and looked back at me like he gave up. Then he looked up at the gray sky with this-is-such-a-pain face.

"We better hurry. It looks like it's going to rain so let's find the shelter. My sister is going to kill me if you get sick"

"Oh, you're worrying? That's rare," I rolled my eyes with obvious truth.

"Yeah, I'm worrying because if you get sick, I would have punctured stomach," said Kaze, raising one of his eyebrows, "It's true. My sister will do that and you know it. She's not normal and never will be. I don't even know why she treasures you" This time he rolled his eyes. He turned around with crossed arms and there was a silence for few seconds.

"There's a town about a mile away. Let's hurry," said Kaze within the silence, "and you better duck!" He quickly turned around withdrawing his sword and I knew what it meant. I did what he told me and withdrew my sword. I turned around rapidly, holding my sword like I was slicing something horizontally. Then few moments later, Kaze's sword flew and hit the demon behind me and I sliced its legs. It screamed with a screech but when too much blood was lost, it fell on its back with a thud. I stopped spinning once I sliced the legs and stood up with a sigh.

"Is this the last demon for our mission?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Kaze.

I pulled out his sword after I put my sword away and tossed to Kaze. He caught it with no trouble. Then he took out a scroll, which was printed about our mission.

"Division E, kill the demons near the Reyuya village," his voice faded away slowly, "this is it. This is all it says" He shrugged and tossed the scroll in the air, whispering 'Rifé', which was a spell for fire. The burning scroll helplessly fell on the ground, continuing to burn.

"Let's go then. It's drizzling!" I ran to his side and pulled his hand. At that moment, my hands were shaking. Not only because I was excited to enter the village where the people live, but also because I am always afraid when it rains.

Rain always brought me back my most painful memory: the day when my entire village was wiped out by the wild vampires. I saw too much blood compare to an ordinary 6 years old girl should have seen. And somehow, rain always makes you feel so lonely and sad. It reminds you everything in every drop you see. If you just walking in the rain and let go of your tired soul, you feel so refreshed. No…. The word 'refreshed' does not fill that hole because the feeling you get, it is beyond our words.

But back to the point, I was still dragging Kaze through the woods and I could feel myself really dizzy. My vision was blurring and I didn't know where I was going.

"Raven! Where are you going?" Finally, Kaze shouted behind my back.

"To…. the…. tow-" Then my body fell on the ground, letting go of Kaze's hand. This is why I hate rain. Sometimes, I thought, I really hate my body….

"Hey, Raven! Wake up!" Kaze shouted after he put his arms around me, but I could not see his face. My mind was barely on sense.

"…ven! Can you…. me? Wa…up!" Kaze put his hand on my cheek and tried to wake me up. But I could hardly hear him. Though I wanted to answer, the headache was too much. I can't try to open my eyes anymore. And for a second, I thought it was my mom that was holding me.

Strange. Why am I here? Why am I here on Earth? I know that I fainted in Kaze's arm but where am I now? I am in the dark space with nothing but air. No matter how much I run, there is nothing but darkness. Is this a dream? It should be. Is this a nightmare? That I don't know. I could not tell whether I closed my eyes or not. Then when I turned my head to left, I saw a light. It approached to me slowly and yet, with caution. I couldn't see what it was since it was too bright. However, I could see the figure in white. Is that an angel? Then am I dead? The figure spoke to me in the gentlest voice I've ever heard about taking his hand. But when I was about to take the hand, something caught my arm. I looked to the side and saw nothing. With a curiosity, I tried to reach that hand again but my arm did not moved. Then I saw it. A person with a jet-black wings on his back staring at the white figure. No wonder I couldn't see it, I thought, it is the darkness himself. The light and dark argued and reached the point where the dark was shouting. I closed my eyes slowly. This should be a dream, I thought once more. Then out of blue, something cooled my head. I grabbed that something and when it tried to move, I didn't let it go. Perhaps it was my fear that didn't want to let it go. Or perhaps it was the only thing that reminded me that I could still feel.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. But instead of those two sinners, I saw Kaze sitting beside me and currently reading a book. I realized myself that I was in the bed with his hand on my forehand and my left hand was holding his hand attached. Feeling greatly embarrassed, I jerked myself up with a small disgusted 'ahh' and eventually fell on the other side of bed.

"You are up? And what was that 'ahh'?" Kaze frowned after he put down his book.

I raised my body and stood up with a groan.

"Your hand was on my forehead." I murmured with the embarrassment.

"Because you wouldn't let go of my hand," said Kaze, "and you looked really troubled so I was just checking the temperature and yeah…." His voice trailed off and I could see that he was blushing. Kaze was just not that type of person who would show concerns without restraint, but I know that he would do it secretly, which was totally understandable compare to his personality.

"Err…thanks." Other than that, I had nothing else to say, so Kaze added on.

"We are heading back to AHO Headquarter tonight and report this to Yuki." Kaze stood up, tossing his book in the air with boredom. On his third toss, he caught and tossed it no more. "So get ready within an hour."

"But I just got cured and I need a rest." I complained.

"But the night road is much more safer. You and I both know that."

"But." I had nothing to backfire him because he was right.

Normally night road _is_ dangerous…for a human. But when you are an elite member of AHO (Kaze will probably explain it to you later on because I can't write anymore) and your partner is the top member of AHO, there's nothing to be afraid…. especially when he is a vampire.


End file.
